Dawn Dell'oro
Dawn Dell'oro, more commonly known simply as Dawn, was a young mage hailing from Northern Forinthry. She was roleplayed by Kodi. Personality For the most part, Dawn was a much more relaxed person than in her youth. Much less likely to explode into action and much more willing to simply sit down and enjoy herself, she seemed more centered than ever before, and thus less likely to begin a fight. However, that doesn't say she didn't enjoy a good fight, and was constantly pushing herself, finding new ways to use her magic, and had been known to at least part-time as a slayer. On the other side, she did have her anger still, and if sufficiently angered could rage out, making her much more dangerous in terms of raw power but also turns into a lack of real focus. This could easily spell doom for multiple people, so she tends to keep this side of her under better control. Appearance Normal Dawn, in her normal state, stood at 5'9", with a lean, muscled body due to the demands of northern life and amber eyes. A combination of constant snow and winds had toughened her skin, so while she did succumb to sunburn faster than most, she had little issue with it and was rarely burnt for more than a few days. Due to being used to subzero temperatures, Dawn was usually found in a tank top or short-sleeved top, and either a short robe or thin, cotton-woven pants for when she was working in more adverse conditions, or when she was not expecting combat. Due to her magical incidents, she possesses three large scars on her chest, a result of being impaled and stuck to a wall, and also a large horizontal scar above her left eye, approximately a centimeter above her eyebrow. In addition to this, there was a large scar on her throat, and one just above the bottom of her ribcage on her left side. Additionally, there was a large amount of scarring on her left shoulder, from a wound sustained in combat. Demonic In certain circumstances, Dawn could push herself into an alternate form, giving a large but brief increase to her power. In this form, her skin shifts in tone to a much more hellish red, and her left arm sprouts a bony obtrusion along the forearm that could be used as a slashing weapon. Her right arm remains unchanged bar color, but her eyes do shift from a deep violet to a deep, glowing red, a result of the magical charge she takes in. In addition, several markings along her body show up, glowing along her body's anima paths and further reflecting her corruption in this form. Equipment Having nearly unparralleled access to Daemonheim and the skills to plunder it freely, Dawn had a wide variety of armor and weaponry from within the Demon Halls. However, she had a few bits of equipment that were especially important to her, or were just often used. Ex Astris Once Dawn sought a conduit powerful enough to complement her style of combat. The staves did not have the ability to dive into a melee, the swords unable to cast magic without melting. The middle ground was a bladestaff, the silvthril tempered in Dragon's Breath and the wood cut from a Bloodwood tree. The result was a unique weapon that could handle both tasks needed of it and was Dawn's primary magic weapon. Stillpiercer A blade is only as useful as the wielder. But when normal metal was rare across Forinthry, Dawn sought out a rare remnant of the Worshipper culture, turning to Obsidian to forge her blade. The result of her own forging the blade with magic instead of hammers resulted in a somewhat unique blade, cooling to a deep maroon uncharacteristic of the Worshippers but still strong enough to fight with. This sword is currently in the possession of Rexotic Silversmith, however, left at a plinth in a hidden Worshipper crypt. Stormbringer The newest addition to her arsenal, Dawn found this Icyenic blade within a destroyed statue of Saradomin. Nearly three feet long, yet light and nimble, this sword was made by unknown methods but possesses an air orb within the hilt, a small purple gem sat on the other side that stabilizes her Rifts when opening paths to the Void. Not much is known of this blade, only that it radiates power. It is currently in the possession of Thalia Renderra, given on the eve of her own death. Cloak Dawn had a thick red hooded cloak, weather-worn and tattered but still useful. It did well to protect her from the cold of Forinthry, and in an odd way allows her to blend in better due to her tendency to remain near volcanic hotspots. Plus, she's adorable in it. History Dawn was born in the northeast of Forinthry, on an isle close to Daemonheim. The land, while habitable, was harsh and as a premature birth, she was not expected to survive. However, she did survive and spent her youth exploring the area around Daemonheim, learning about the Worshippers that came before her, their lore, their culture, and their language, studying the magic they used all the while. Eventually, it came time for her to leave home, and she left to the Wizard's Tower. Initially, study at the Tower was slow, with her primary focus of fire magic coming very slowly at first. She was gifted with immense reserves of energy but was slow to learn. This all changed with her exposure to two very dark schools of magic - Demonology and Ancient Magicks. The first came as a result of her heritage, Dawn one day being found to be immune to heat at which temperatures would begin to ignite paper. Theories were abound, but the correct one was that Dawn had a demonic influence in her blood, revealed as she was exposed to Holy Water, the black lines along her skin coming to bear. This gave her a new insight to her power, and as such took a more aggressive mindset in regards to it. The second came as a result of a simple accident while Dawn was studying in the atrium, sneezing sparks onto a book and setting it aflame. Unable to control her magic well enough to eliminate the flames, it was the intervention of Felix Nocte that doused the book and filled the room with smoke and steam, which she promptly began to absorb, much to the shock of the assembled teachers and staff of the Tower. This effectively singled her out as a dangerous mage at a young age, and several times she got in trouble for using such magic unlawfully. One time, pushing herself too far, she opened a connection to her demonic prowess, temporarily shifting to Infernus for a few brief, but deadly moments. Coming back from this, Dawn never was really the same, and the reason was a demon taking root within her, giving her access to Infernus. However, the possession ended when she forcibly absorbed its life essence, effectively becoming a demon in terms of Magic herself. The damage had already been done, though, and Dawn was cast from the tower. Deciding to find a place she could practice her newfound power away from the prying eyes of the wizards of the tower, she joined the Void Knight Order, becoming one of the few mages in the group alongside Felix. She was singled out time and time again for her destructive prowess, often standing her ground in the face of waves of Pests and coming out the other side untouched. This earned her the nickname of Demon Dawn, in that she seemed more beast than human in these battles, a fact that was closer than many thought. One day, an Archpest surfaced, a portal opening below the waves. Taking what knowledge she could from another Knight, one who knew Guthixian magic but was too wounded to use it, she managed to close the rift, but the Archpest was still at large. The next day, she was part of the group to engage, and was seemingly the first causality as she was grabbed by the beast, then swallowed whole. The group lamented their bad luck, but stood their ground against the advancing swarm. Thought to be dead, and likely well on her way to being so, she had little choice but to reject that particular reality and caught for a brief moment, a truth behind her power, and triggered a full connection to the flames of Infernus, one that brought forth a massive surge of energy that allowed Dawn to tear the Archpest in two with a single blow. Later, she was the second to last off the doomed outpost, as she remained to stand her ground against the erupting Queen and did fairly well, holding it at a stalemate while the VIPs escaped to the cruisers. However, she fell back to the mainland with Commander Aldrick, where she began to study the abilities of the pests, unable to sufficiently practice enough for her own tastes. Eventually, she understood the secrets of the pests and began to delve into the portals, becoming one of the harrowed few who could survive within the portals, opening them as she saw fit. This allowed her to perform several rogue fight against the pests, earning herself the title of Knight-Executioner. Eventually, the order was given for her to leave, and she wandered into the world of Isaac Aren, her power and prowess steady enough to earn herself a place as his right hand among the Asgarnian State Arcanists, and eventually to a leadership position as she watched over Southern Asgarnia. During the Invasion of Falador, Dawn was actively defending the bridge as a defensive asset, using her Smoke magic as well as aids from her allies to completely obliterate entire squads of Kinshra. Gaining an overnight reputation as if she were a demon on the fields, the Knights were careful to deploy counter-mage measures throughout the rest of the skirmishes, which were almost completely nullified by the sheer amount of smoke clouding their view. Eventually, the invasion ended and Dawn was relieved of her service, so she returned to Misthalin, taking up a job as a teacher of Demonology as well as Magic Theory, where she taught classes on how to recognize, trap, bind, and kill demons and pests. However, when a summoning went wrong, she gave a full blast of lightning to the chest of the summoned Tsutsaroth, overloading herself in the process and destroying her body. Cremated, Dawn was sealed away for a time while her essence reformed in the infernal plane, gathering strength. Eventually, it returned to the material world, reconstructing a body from what had been and bringing Dawn back to the world once more. Traveling around, Dawn mostly remained in Falador, until an attempted wight invasion forced her hand, and the Stormcaller came out in full force, knocking apart the Dwarven Mech Suit with a few well-placed blows and singling out a wight for which she worked with her friend, Rexotic Silversmith to kill. Eventually, things changed once more, and she had fallen in love and was slated to be married to him, with her giving birth to their only child, Summer Rose. However, occurrences in Forinthry called her back. Tracking Thalia's group, Dawn made it to the Rogue's Castle, assaulting the top floor and destroying their defenders quickly enough to allow entrance, then engaging a powerful Zarosian ranger. All this proved to be a distraction, however, and the Nightmare Queen was upon them. Knowing how the seer's song ended, and that they would never outrun the Ripper Demons alone, Dawn made the decision to stay back, holding the line against the part of the Legion that had assaulted the castle. After engaging not one but two of the Paidi's Lieutenants, and killing the second, Dawn finally succumbed to her injuries, dying at the gates of the castle, which was taken by her Husband-To-Be and renamed Ashraven's Flight in her memory. Skills and Abilities Dawn's innate tendency to absorb and replicate magic had given her an absolutely massive repertoire of spells to use in almost any combative situation, both in close and long distance combat as well as across the combat triangle and beyond. In addition, with her training of not only the Wizard's Tower but also the Void Knight Order and the Asgarnian State Arcanists, she possesses a spell for just about everything, and had a few physical abilities to match. Smoke Perhaps the most common calling card of Dawn, smoke magic was her signature style, putting her into the rare category of Ancient Magic users that use Smoke instead of the more common Blood and Shadow magics. However, that did not mean she should be underestimated by any means - Dawn's Smoke magic was incredibly powerful for a human, with some having theorized her to be able to contest with weaker Mahjarrat using this style of combat. First and foremost, Dawn could cover entire areas with smoke, rendering them unable to be seen or in some cases, distorting them so that anything within reaches near zero combat effectiveness. This was also a major boon for her, as she had an active feedback through the magic within the smoke and could see everything within her cloud, even if the others within could not. On the more aggressive side, Dawn could take up a more martial stance, moving more like a boxer and launching concussive blasts of smoke at her enemies, some with enough power to launch a Dwarven Warsuit across East Falador Square with a single blow. These could be used to amplify striking power in close combat, making her a menace to engage close in as well as guided onto a target at range, making her a hassle to engage safely there either. Within any body of smoke, however, Dawn becomes much more dangerous, able to briefly transmute herself into a cloud of smoke to dodge attacks, move swiftly, or disorient foes. She also gains the ability to draw it in and refuel her magical energy, meaning that if she was fought in area where heavy smoke was or could be created she was much more difficult to defeat. Her saving grace in times of need was her ability to regenerate from wounds by drawing in smoke to stimulate her internal Anima Mundi, allowing her to recover from minor scrapes and bruises almost instantly as well as recover from more severe injuries at a greatly accelerated rate, with broken bones taking mere days instead of weeks or months. Fire Fire was the first element Dawn came into contact with, and was most commonly used alongside smoke to amplify the power of such, so that it was both concussive and searing to any unprotected foe. She was rather uniquely gifted in her ability to summon Demonfire, which was simply the Fire Magic demons themselves use, rather than normal fire magic. While this did offer some benefits as not needing to use runes as she draws the power from Infernus, it did carry the weakness against holy beings as a result. A massive benefit of Dawn having a demonic influence to her very being was a near-invulnerability to fire. The force of it may push her back, but the heat from most conventional sources of flame did not bother her in the slightest - it took sacred fire from a Phoenix to begin to have any effect on this fireproofing, and she was still able to withstand directed bursts for several seconds without more than a few minor burns. Electricity A controversial subset of magic, Dawn was capable of channeling large amounts of electricity, either from herself or from her surroundings. This Electric ability was incredibly dangerous, easily able to disable a large Dwarven War Machine in a single crippling blow, and was typically seen as overkill against soft targets or in a duel situation. However, she was rather skilled with the subset of magic, and often it was her first resort against heavier armor as it could literally fry a great amount of things within their armor. In addition, Dawn had learned how to control Magnetism itself, and could make nearly anything possess magnetic properties for a brief amount of time. This goes hand in hand with her most dangerous attack, also one using magnetism, in that by using a series of incredibly powerful magnets in rapid sequence, she could effectively function as a Railgun, launching any small projectile at several times the speed of sound, and on every occasion the attack had been used the target had not survived. This included a Phoenix, which had its skull cavity smashed through the entrance and exit wounds, the immense heat from the projectile heating up due to air resistance frying the wound cavity, and the brain suffering total disintegrative trauma from the sheer velocity of the projectile. Weather Manipulation Dawn was capable of summoning large storms and guiding them to a specific area, then letting their wrath rain down upon anything in the area. These storms always bring lightning with them, and often hail, rain, or both. They are not well-controlled, however, and are often subconsciously brought about in periods of high stress. Her storms are often recognizable by the lack of ozone preceding the storm and the sudden rise and fall of them, making these a secondary kind of calling card. Void Magic Dawn's newest addition to her skillset, she was known as one of the very few Voidwalkers able to enter and exit the void under her own power. This draws from the cut Guthix created between worlds, and was incredibly powerful as a standalone magic. However, due to the damaging effect it had on Dawns body and mind, she did not draw on it in the massive amounts that are required to be a devastating force of nature, but rather to open small rifts between worlds herself, which allows her to travel across the continent near-instantly and could send objects to alternate realities wholesale. Magical Absorption Though less of a skill and more of an innate ability, Dawn had been able to copy other's main magical talent through prolonged contact and focusing upon that. However, this tends to render her unconscious if the skill was sufficiently advanced, powerful enough, or both. In addition, she could not copy magics the victim themselves doesn't understand, even if they were the most prominent. Other Magic Dawn had been educated across the entire basic spell book, and could cast spells up to Blast across all the elemental magics, as well as perform weak bindings and support magic. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Deceased Category:Humans